The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) driver, and more particularly, to a circuit for driving a string of light emitting diode (LEDs).
Due to the concept of low energy consumption, LED lamps are prevailing and considered a practice for lighting in the era of energy shortage. Typically, an LED lamp includes a string of LEDs to provide the needed light output. The string of LEDs can be arranged either in parallel or in series or a combination of both. Regardless of the arrangement type, providing correct voltage and/or current is essential to efficient operation of the LEDs.
In application where the power source is periodic, the LED driver should be able to convert the time varying voltage to the correct voltage and/or current level. Typically, the voltage conversion is performed by circuitry commonly known as AC/DC converters. These converters, which employ an inductor or transformer, capacitor, and/or other components, are large in size and have short life, which results in an undesirable form factor in lamp design, high manufacturing cost, and reduction in system reliability. Accordingly, there is a need for an LED driver that is reliable and has a small form factor to thereby reduce the manufacturing cost.